dennimfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Beginning
Note: this is an alternate ending This ending corresponds with the Universe of Motivation. ---- Unlike the original ending, Mind doesn't accept the key from Dennim and doesn't die. She believes she shouldn't "run away from home" and cause her mother that kind of stress. Mind and Dennim keep talking about how they can solve her problems, but she doesn't like any of his extreme suggestions that involve killing her parents, and prefers he not mention them again. Dennim is rendered useless by her unwillingness to listen any further. After a few more days of having nothing established, Mind sinks into a small depression and Dennim sees it's time to throw a different solution onto the table. He offers to change her memories and convince her of having lived a normal life with loving parents and friends. Mind humors her imaginative friend by saying to like the idea, even though she doesn't believe he can do such a thing. Dennim continues that she'll wake up the next morning in this new reality, but that he needs time to implement these changes if she wants to spare her parents from his preferred fate, but also to decrease the chance of her old life catching up with her; and getting visited by her abusive father. He warns her that she'll be an adult by the time she regains control over her mind and body. His "game" cheers Mind up a little and she decides to agree to his plan. As a joke she adds she should forget him too if they really want to make this new start official, but Dennim takes the comment seriously and promises to get it done. Mind thanks him and gets ready for bed, without thinking much else of it. The next morning Mind wakes up in a 3rd floor apartment as a woman in her 20s. Her new memories make her believe she's had a regular childhood and she moved into the city just a few years ago. Dennim, or the talk she had with him when she was still 10 years old, are missing from her memories. Instead, she believes to have gone to work and had dinner with friends the day before. Waking up on a Saturday, she decides to spend her day off at the beach. There, an adult Dennim is already waiting to reintroduce himself and approaches his old friend by offering his parasol as a way to impose his company. As expected, she doesn't recognize him and becomes nervous by his approach and weird appearance. Before she can refuse his offer, though, he plugs his parasol into the sand and sits down next to her. Mind tries to calm her nerves by starting some small talk, and asks how the procedure works on some of his physical alterations, like "the white foundation applied to his entire body" and his carnivorous dentures. Dennim replies that this is who he is. Mind takes it as an "inner me"-response and lets the subject slide, as she isn't interested in talking to a fanatic. But Dennim doesn't pick up on her discomfort and thinks he needs to keep talking in order to stay relevant; and invites her to come swim with him. Mind is quick to refuse, forcing him to head off by himself. The lonesome Dennim pauses at the shore and contemplates on how to win the brainwashed, distant Mind over, but a few nearby parents start getting suspicious of the pale character standing there by himself. They misjudge his intentions and think his attention is focused on their children playing in the sea. A father heads over to him and is quick to become verbally aggressive, which catches the attention of people surrounding them, including Mind. He is titled a "freak" and "Satanist", among other slurs, and the man gets surprisingly alot of support from the other beach guests. Mind becomes angry and starts scolding the man for falsely judging a person he doesn't even know. The previously growing mob mentality starts to shrink down in response, but Dennim notices Mind's heart for justice and decides to push the man in order to get more of her sympathy. Dennim releases a few off-colour remarks about the man's children, and receives a strong punch in the face over it. When he's lying face down in the sand and no one's coming to his aid, Mind takes the initiative and heads over to check on him, as hoped. Dennim assures her she doesn't have to worry about him and he can take a beating, information Mind doesn't find comfortable hearing. When the father starts calling out at Dennim again from his towel, Mind threatens to call the police over his physical assault. The man smirks there's no case to be made, as Dennim's face appears untouched by his punch and none of the witnesses will be on his side. Mind sees the other beach guests turning their heads away and purposely ignoring the debate, proving the man right. She expresses her disgust over their treatment of someone who's crime is having an eccentric fashion style, but Dennim is satisfied to have gotten Mind's full attention and suggests they should just leave it. But back at their respective towels, she keeps talking about the incident and wonders if things won't be better for him if he decided to change his appearance. Dennim again answers that this is who he is and there's no changing it. Before Mind can think of a response, Dennim announces to go get fries and asks if she wants some. His attitude confuses her and she declines his sudden offer, whereafter Dennim is once again forced to leave without her. But the beach has not yet forgotten about the previous showdown, and a group of young men plan to harass the now infamous Dennim on his quest to get fries. Mind reads their intentions and runs over to Dennim before they can utter their first insult. The regular-looking Mind tries to neutralize the mood by being overly cheery and familiar with the goth boy, and succeeds in making the group less suspicious of Dennim. After losing the urge to bully him, especially in front of a girl with the mentality of a high schooler, they turn around. Dennim stays clueless about the planned attack, but welcomes Mind's changed approach and buys her the fries she claimed to want. Despite her sympathy for him throughout the day, Mind doesn't feel compelled to hang out with Dennim for longer than she has to, and decides to cut their time short. She heads home, while Dennim is again left by himself. Mind spends her Sunday back at the beach, but this time Dennim isn't waiting for her. Without the pressure of his presence or much else going on, she stays there most of the day. Around evening she heads back home, but because she doesn't have the correct memories of the area she's living in, she enters an alleyway she dubs a shortcut, which is also an easy location for criminals to do their business in. She ends up in a robbery scene, but even though the men circle her with no good intentions, Mind shows little fear for the strangers and demands them to let her pass. When they attempt to drag her further into the alley, she tries to punch them off of her, which turns them more physical as well. When they start yanking her hair and shoving her against the brick walls, Dennim appears to beat up the perpetrators. Dennim's loaded punches knock out the receivers in one blow, making for a short fight. After the men have been knocked out, Mind decides to call the police; but as she and Dennim are found surrounded by a pile of ravaged men, it earns the suspicious-looking Dennim a trip to the police station as well. He and Mind are ordered to wait after the police has spoken to the beaten up robbers. In the waiting room, Dennim cracks many unwarranted jokes, which manages to cheer up the unsettled Mind till some extend, until they are summoned to tell their side of story. Mind fills in the cops, and she and Dennim are allowed to leave without being charged for what appeared to be a near-lethal assault towards the robbers. When back on the streets, Mind thanks Dennim again for coming to her aid. He, on his turn, thanks her for convincing the police he isn't an axe murderer. He decides to accompany her on the rest of the way home, and Mind allows for it as a safety measure. Eventually rain starts to fall and the both of them run to take shelter in the public hallway of Mind's public apartment. Mind and Dennim again discuss his appearance and the fact the police was distrusting him, but he claims not to care for the unfairness he faces. Mind finds his positive look to be inspiring, but still doesn't know how to make him reveal the secrets of his appearance. Thinking he's still a little bit into his role, she cuts the conversation short. She says her goodbye and heads upstairs to her room. She wraps herself in a bathrobe and sits down at kitchen window with some freshly made tea. She is given a clear view of Dennim walking the streets below, with heavy rain now falling down in extreme quantities. Mind feels conflicted about leaving the boy that saved her outside to find his way back, despite her rooted distrust for him. She figures she's not better than the others if she doesn't show proper gratitude, thus puts on a coat and runs outside after him. While the rain drenches her once again, she offers him to stay at her place until the rain has calmed a bit. He accepts. Back at her place, she hands him a spare bathrobe and goes off to put their clothes in the washer. Dennim heads over to the kitchen and starts making tea and coffee. When Mind meets up with him, she sees him busy at the counter, but doesn't say anything about his bold takeover of her living space. Dennim hands her the tea and they sit down at the table. Mind remarks that he is a strange man, and Dennim says not to disagree. She starts asking about his origin and job, but he shares little details. She decides to take the first step and tells a bit about herself. Her altered memories give nice stories about her generous parents and her many friends, who's pictures all deserved a spot on her fireplace. Dennim shows little interest in what he knows are falsehoods and is more eager to know why she's living by herself and is not surrounded by men who don't want to rob her. Mind answers not to like being approached by strangers with dubious intentions and doesn't have the urge to date, whereafter she admits Dennim's presence disturbed her as well. He asks how she's able to make friends if she won't face strangers, to which Mind jokes "by being rescued by determined axe murderers who'll likely kill her after having made them tea". Dennim argues he has coffee. While they're trying to unsubtly explore each other's personality and past, the jokey answers are well received and make for pleasant conversation. But rain keeps falling and Mind realizes she won't be able to send Dennim home any time soon. He shares the same realization and reassures her to be going home after his coffee. She feels embarrassed to have interrupted their smooth interaction with her returned anxiousness, and leaves the room. She announces to make a small bathroom break and go check on their clothes. When she returns, Dennim is gone. A week passes and Mind has not met up with the stranger from the beach, nor has he left behind an indication he'll be returning for his clothes, or bringing back the bathrobe he presumably left in. Nevertheless, when a new Saturday arrives, Mind decides to put his clothes inside a bag and take it with her to the beach. Almost as expected, a familiar face shows up to join her in the sand. Mind's response to his arrival is almost too cheery for the amount of time they've socialized, so she tries to regain her composure and puts on a more lecturing act. She expresses her disapproval for his sudden disappearance and asks if she may have her bathrobe back. Like her, Dennim also brought a bag, in this case carrying said bathrobe. She is given an insincere apology, followed by the question if she missed him. Mind doesn't appreciate it and asks him why he left. Category:Alternative endings Category:Good endings Category:Romance included Category:Long written endings